The invention relates to a roller bracket assembly for supporting a drawer for in-and-out sliding in an opening in a cabinet. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket assembly which includes a vertical wing supporting at least two spaced rollers and adapted to be attached to the frame of the cabinet. A horizontal wing is integral with and projects laterally from the lower edge of the vertical wing. An assembly of this general type is disclosed in Entrikin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,364.